


No Need for Lightsabers

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Guy of the Week - Freeform, Duel Monsters, Gen, Humor, Magic, Monster of the Week, Shadow Realm, Swords, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: "What I wouldn't give for a lightsaber!" Yugi quipped, determination glinting in his eyes.





	No Need for Lightsabers

 

As the villain _du jour_ 's monstrous creature swooped down on them, mace poised to strike, Yami tore his gaze away from their on-coming doom for a quick glance at Yugi.

"What I wouldn't give for a lightsaber!" Yugi quipped, determination glinting in his eyes.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yami snorted. Lightsabers would be good. Or a small thermonuclear device. Either one. He was in no mood to be picky.

No sooner had he completed the thought than he felt something, a pressure on the palm of his hand. He looked down -- just in time to watch the Shadows form a wicked-looking sword. His fingers tightened instinctively on the hilt, lifted the darkly glowing blade to point at the creature.

A feral smile quirked his lips as power thrummed through his hand and into the blade. The air around him crackled with the satisfying electricity of gathering magic...

Who needs the Force when you've got the Shadow Realm?

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet that I've had in a folder for years, always meaning to expand on it somehow. Since that is clearly not happening, I decided to go ahead and post it "as is."


End file.
